My Klutzilla
by moonstar317
Summary: One night at party and a horrific accident makes Derek come to realization about his true feelings for Casey. Rated M only for future chapters.
1. The Party

**My Klutzilla**

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

Music, laughter, and the sound of beer kegs filling peoples cup filled the air. Blonds, brunettes and some busty girls occasionally caught my eye. It was Saturday night and of course, I'm over at my best friend Sam's house. Turns out his parents went out of town for the weekend for another one of their so called seminars. Whatever, PARTY!

Me and Casey had been here for a little over an hour and the party was starting to heat up. That was until I saw the one person I didn't want to see. Casey was standing in the corner of the room, already drunk, but that's not what pissed me off. It was the person hovering behind her with his arms around her waist that did. Casey of course was uncontrollably laughing, as usual. God did I hate him. Truman. I was going to let it slide until I saw what happened next.

He was whispering god knows what in her ear. He started to kiss her neck. His arms still around her waist, they started to slide back and caress her ass. That's it.

I stormed over to where Truman and Casey were.

Grabbing her drink I said " Ok Casey time to go"

"We've only been her for like an hour Der..." She looked behind at Truman who was still locked around her waist.

"Well, I said it's time to go."

"Oh, come on Der, I was just about to have some fun. And give me my drink back." Casey went to grabbed her drink in which Derek just backed away causing her to fall to the ground.

I knelt down next to her thinking _way to go klutzilla_. I looked into her eyes "Nothing is ever fun with that loser, and you have had way to much to drink, now get up and let's go."

He helped Casey to her feet and made sure she was capable of holding her self up.

"No Derek, your not the boss of me, now let's go upstairs Truman."

Casey grabbed Truman's hand and led her to the staircase. No way was I going to let this one happen. I ran up to the middle of the staircase where Casey had already gotten and grabbed onto her shoulder.

"Case, let's go."

"Dude, just leave her alone ok?" Truman? So he thought he was going to tell me what to do? I don't think so.

"No, not okay T, it's not okay your going to take advantage of MY step sister when clearly you an tell she is drunk and doesn't know what she is doing. I won't let her make that mistake, especially with you."

"Excuse you?" Truman had a puzzled look on his face and clearly he looked a little scared.

"Now Case, let's go." I grabbed at her once again, she pulled away and Truman pushed causing me to almost fall.

"Back off bitch."

No way did Truman try to tell me what to do. I grabbed onto his shirt and punched him as hard as I could in the face. I could hear Casey screaming for me to stop but I didn't. Truman fell backward when I punched him so instead I grabbed and pushed him in the opposite direction, causing him to cascade to the bottom of the stairs.

"Damnit Case." Realizing what I had just done. I grabbed and threw Casey over my shoulders and headed for the door. Everyone was staring, but I was so pissed off that I didn't care.

"DEREK! LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN! WILL SOMEBODY FLIPPIN HELP ME?!?!?"

Lots of people were just staring at her, some people just laughing. All in all, no one was going to help her, because everyone knew Derek was right and was just trying to help her. Plus, it was Derek Venturi for crying out loud, did they want to end up like Truman?

Casey finally gave up after what seemed like forever struggling. Derek put her in the passenger seat and locked the door in case she tried to pull any fast ones. He got in the car and backed out of the driveways. It was a long way's home. That's the reason Sam always went over to Derek's, he knew he hated the drive. He turned the radio up loudly to "Diary of Jane" to try and ease off his aggravation. He regained his aggravation though when Casey turned the radio completely off. I was going to say something when she interrupted me.

"After everything that you did tonight, I hope that you know your reputation is ruined."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure on that one, Case. If you compare what I did to your little drama queen act, people will look at me like a hero. As if they already don't."

"Well, I guess I was a bit too dramatic. But still you were wrong."

"If your looking for an apology you won't get one. If anything you should be thanking me for getting you out of there before you did anything you would regret."

"Fine. Thank-you!"

I looked over at Casey too give her that dashing smile that I knew deep down she loved but as soon as I did, and blinding flash of white light turned my once dashing smile into horror.

"Derek, what's wrong?"

She looked to where I was looking.

"Casey, HOLD ON!!!!!!"

Their screams faded as the sound of metal twisted and slammed and tires screeching into the dead of night.

BLACK OUT.

**I want reviews people. I love hearing your feedback, please let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the sooner I will post the next chapter. **


	2. Waking Up

**Thanks for all the great reviews everyone. This story does have a lot of drama in it, so if you get tired of it, let me know and I will fix that. So read this, tell me what you think, remember, the more reviews that I get the quicker the next chapter I posted.**

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

My eyes feel very crusty but I manage to open them slightly. Everything is blurry and I don't know where I am. I see two people sitting across the room, but I couldn't make out who they were. I try to speak, but the words won't come out. I can't move my right arm without it hurting. I began to see more clearly and I can make out that it's a needle in my arm. The rest of my body is fine so I sit up and rub my eyes. The two people across the room were both sleeping. It was George and Nora.

I try to remember why I am here in the first place. I remember being at Sam's house for his party. I didn't take any drugs...and I barely drank a thing. The fight. That's right, but I thought I won?

That's right, I did. Casey was drunk and I was going to take her home. But why was I here?

I was becoming dizzy and tired again. I fell into another deep sleep.

**Derek's Dream**

_It was a Saturday night. Me and Casey were at a party at Sam's house. She annoyed me the entire drive over so I was happy when I finally got to Sam's. _

"_Get out, don't bother talking to me, and stay out of my way."_

"_Don't worry DER...wasn't planning on it"_

_She got out of my car and walked into the house. _

_'Damn' I thought. I didn't think they made skirts that short. _

_What was I doing thinking about Casey like that? Gross. I went inside Sam's house shaking off the thought of it. _

"_Yo man wassup?" A stumbling Ralph walked over to me giving me the brotherly handshake._

"_Ralph, drunk already? Nice....." _

_I stood there huddled around Sam and Ralph watching girls walking around all over. Of course I gave them the look. My trademark._

_I heard an obnoxiously loud, yet some how, beautiful laughter coming from towards the staircase. I couldn't catch a glimpse who it was, until I had looked again. It was Casey, and ew Truman? What the hell did he think he was doing? _

_The rest was a blur, the next thing I knew I was punching Truman and throwing Casey over my shoulder towards the car. What the hell?_

_Then, I remember a blinding flash of light coming straight towards me._

**Hospital Room**

I awoke with a start screaming "CASEY!!!" Next thing I knew Dad and Nora were by my side trying to get me to calm down. I was sweating, my head hurt like hell to.

"Derek, calm down." George was holding on to my shoulders and making it so that I couldn't move. I still struggled.

"NO, WHERE IS CASEY? I NEED TO SEE CASEY!"

"Derek, I'm afraid we have some bad news." George's face was serious and Nora was speechless.

**Yea, I know a cliffhanger. Oh my god! Write the reviews fast and I could have it up by tomorrow morning. What do you think happened? Is Casey dead? Review readers! **


	3. Casey

**Thank you all for the great reviews. I'm so happy that I have you all on edge. Haha. Keep reading and keep reviewing please!**

"_Derek, we have so bad news." Dad said._

I was panicking on the inside. So many thoughts were running through my mind. I shot right up from the hospital bed.

"Where's Casey? Is Casey okay? I need to find Casey. TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!!!!!!!!!" Realizing that I was now shaking my dad's shoulders, I loosened my grip. I ran towards the door to search the halls for Casey.

"Derek, stop!"

"Let him go" Dad had restrained Nora from coming after me as I left the room.

I ran to the front desk where a whole bunch of nurses were surrounding.

"Young man, you sho..."

I interrupted the nurse.

"I don't care. I'm fine, just tell me where Casey McDonald is."

"I'm sorry, but Ms. McDonald cannot see anyone."

"Why, is she dead? Why won't anyone tell me anything?!?"

I got up and started running. I was looking into every room that had passed and still there was no sign of Casey. Nurses were chasing after me, trying to get ahold of me, but I still shrugged them off. Finally, when I was about to give up. I passed the last room. Inside, Casey was laying down on the bed, not awake.

"What's wrong with her. Is she okay?" A tear shed down my cheek, and I couldn't believe I was crying. It was the first time since I was a little boy.

"She's stable as for, doctors don't think she is going to make it. She keeps going back into a coma. It would be a miracle for her to survive. The truck that caused the accident hit her side. They had to use the jaws of life, just to get her out."

I walked into the room. "Do you mind? I just need a few minutes alone with her."

The nurse gave me a sympathetic look and nodded, shutting the door behind her. I was now alone. No one could see in. It was just me and Casey.

"Casey? Casey I need you to wake up for me. Casey please, just wake up. Everything is going to be alright and back to normal, if you just wake up. There's something I need to tell you."

Still there was no sign of Casey wake up. At least she was stabilized. I didn't want to believe what the nurse said. Casey wasn't just any girl. She was strong, she's always gotten through everything in one way or another. Of course she was going to make it.

"Okay, I guess I might as well go ahead and tell you. You probably can't hear me so here goes. Casey...I'm sorry. I'm not sorry for dragging you away from Truman, but I am sorry I got you into this accident. If I had just let you stay at the party for a little while longer, Truman free, I wouldn't have gotten us into the accident. I hope one day you will truly forgive me. I don't like seeing you with anyone else. I know how guys are, they only want you for one thing. And that's all I used to want from girls too. It just so happens that within the past month, I've become that same person for you. But Case, I don't just want you for that one thing. I've seen how caring and sweet you really are. I want the whole thing. I don't care about Dad and Nora. We aren't blood related Case. I really really like you, if not that, I'm becoming to love you. So please wake up, and give me a chance to prove it to you."

With actually spilling out my true feeling that I had been keeping in for so long, I got up and kissed Casey on the forehead.

"Wake up Casey."

With that I walked to the door looking back only once to take in her breathtaking sight, even when she was in the hospital all bandaged up. I left.

**Casey's POV**

Derek left. I couldn't believe what he just said. Is it true he really felt the same way? I wish I could just open my eyes or move my hand. I wish I could of said "Derek" to stop him from walking out that door. Everything was a total blur and I was losing consciousness once again.

**Derek's POV**

I didn't want to leave Casey's side. I wanted to stay, but I couldn't bear to look at her without feeling guilt. What was I thinking? Casey could never love me after what I got her into. I might as well let go of that dream.

I walked back into my room. Dad had his arms around Nora, comforting her. I sat down on the edge of the hospital bed.

"How long?" I wanted to know how long me and Casey had been in this mess.

"2 weeks." Nora had answered this time. "The doctors said someone should stay with her. Talk to her. I've been staying every night and it's still no good. George even tried. We can't seem to get through to her.

"Am I free to leave?" I didn't want to be in here for another minute.

"Yes, the doctor did a final check up last night when you were sleeping. You've been waking in and out of sleep for the past few days, the doctor says that your just regaining your strength."

"Nora, are you staying with Casey again tonight?" Nora nodded her head.

"Do you mind if I do instead? Maybe I can help." I couldn't believe I just said this, but I might as well stay.

"If you think you are able to Derek, then yes." My dad had spoken to me this time. I know Nora didn't like the idea of it but knew that it may have been for the best.

"I guess we are going to head home for the night and get some rest. If you need anything Derek, just call us and let us know."

"Okay dad, I will."

Dad and Nora left me there. As I got up from the bedside I noticed a set of my clothes sitting over by the sink. I quickly changed and walked down to Casey's room. Doctors had been rushing into it. I quickened my pace a little bit.

"Sir, you can't go in there right now."

"What's going on dammit?" I was getting pissed. I was so tired of nobody telling me what the hell was going on.

"She's fine, doctors just believe that she's waking up."

_2 hours later..._

"Mr. Venturi?" I looked up to see one of the doctors staring down at me. I quickly arose and straightened myself out.

"Yes?"

"She's not awake, but she's regained strength. She may pull through after all. You are free to see her."

I walked down to Casey room. I looked in to see her still unconscious. I went in and took a seat next to her and held her hand, drifting off to another sleep.

**Okay, this chapter is complete. Tell me what you think. Will Casey pull through? If she wake's up how will she react toward Derek? I need more that just the five reviews I've been getting. Write more. It's great motivation.**


End file.
